The increased use of social media, mobile devices and personal-assistant type services has made preserving user anonymity in logged data more complex. As logs are accumulated, a deletion pipeline is presented with an ever-expanding corpus of data. Data may need to be processed and/or deleted within a certain time period pursuant to a user-requested deletion or other policy which further complicates the deletion process.